What's Wrong With Me?
by blackstardragon2
Summary: When Yuu was injured in the beybattle Kenta was too. See his side of the story and how he met the twin of Simi...Sami. He feels weird every time he seams her and asks himself "whats wrong with me?" Sequl to Yuu are the One. kentaXoc. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

AN/

Me- hi everyone, I know some of you guys saw my story _Yuu are the One_ and saw that it ended in a cliffy well this is the sequl.

Simi- what do you mean?

Me- well this is the story of when you meet Sami and when Kenta falls in love with her.

Sami- (blushes)

Kenta-(blushes)

Me- I don't own any thig but the ideas and my OCs

**Kenta's POV**

hurry up kenchi" Yuu shouted in the distance. I ran to catch up. Whe were going for some icecream. We almost got to the truck when we were pushed in to the ally. We saw a hooded figure approach us. Its stoped and shot a bey at our heads.

We pulled out our own beys and watched them fly. The bey roughly collided and I saw a big explosion. Yuu was knocked out imeantly and I was awake long enough to see the figure run away and 2 ambulances pull up. They shipped me and Yuu on to separate trucks.

Once I was on a bed in the ambulance I stared at a girl as she put a mask around my mouth.

She was beautiful. She had dark brown eyes and matching hair. Her skin was a beautiful pale color and she wore a docter's coat on top of a white t shir and white cargo shorts.

She stared down at me with sad eyes and pushed some my hair from my face. Her toch felt like an angel. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was her name tag. It read _Sami_.

Whats wrong with me?

**Sami's POV**

I was fileing papers at the hospital when a single name of an enploye caught my eye. It read _Simi_ and I my heart almost stopped. I was about to read more when a nurse came rushing in.

"miss teal, we need you for a subsiute paramedic" she almost shouted and she didn't need to speak any more.

I grabed my first aid kit and ran out the door twards the ambulances. I quickly got on one and we drove off.

About 10 minutes later we arrived at an ally. The back doors opend and we got out. I stood to the side quietly and caugth a glimps of the person being shipped off.

I climebed back on and I was insurcted to keep the paitent breathing till we get to the hospital. I picked up a mask and got a better look at the kid.

He was a boy that looked arroud my age. He had bright green hair and was barely awake. I fixed the mask on his face and right before he passed out that he had beautiful brown eyes.

For the rest of the ride I could not take my eyes off him. When we got to the hospital I helped roll his cart down to the operation room and left because I was not permited in till I was 18.

The operation was 2 hours long and I was neverouse. What if he didn't wake up? What if he dies?

I don't get it. Why am I so worried about a boy I don't even.

Its just that the whole time he was awake I got lost in the beautiful eyes of his. Its just those eye I cant stand. It's a part of him and now it becoming a part of me.

Whats wrong with me?

My tougths were inturpted by nurse walking out of the operating room. This was melody. She was my co- worker or as I liked to call her my pain in the ass.

"You like him" she teased in an acuseing voice. Boy that got on my nerves.

"can I see him now" I asked rolling my eyes.

"yup, your gonna be his personal nurse" she replied and continued singing

I walked in to the room.

There lay the boy in a hospital gown. I picked up the clipbord by his bed and read first page.

_Name- Kenta_

_Age- 11 _

That's all I could read before Kenta stired below me. I looked down to see him wake up.

Me- end of the chapter

Sami- cliffy?

Me- I got bored so review people.


	2. Chapter 2

AN

Me- hi everyone I am back with chapter 2

Sami- so?

Me- don't you want to know whats gonna happen next?

Sami- No because youre just gonna give us hell

Me- well that's true so say the disclaimer and hell wont be so bad

Sami- blackstardragon2 does not own MFB

Me- on with the story.

WARNING- this is a very sad chapter.

* * *

Kenta's POV

I opend my eyes in pain and winced. Something is not right. I am not in my bed. Its really cold and I am wearing a hospital gown….wait a minute a hospital gown?

My eyes are all the way opened now and I see someone standing over me. My vision starts to ajust to the light and I see the face of a familer girl.

Now it hits me. I rember the battle. I rember the explosion. Most of all I rembered the nuse that adjusted my mask. This was so her.

Her dark chocolate eyes look down on me in concern. I feel myself attracted to her.

What's wrong with me.

Her hand toches my forehead. Its cool and feels good against my hot head.

"How are you feeling" she asked me with a sad smile.

"sore" I reply in a veary weak voice and I see her jot something down on her clipbord. She glances by my bed and sees a letter in an envelope by my bed. She picks it up and scans it over. She puts it down.

"looks like I am gonna be your nurse today" she says and I feel my her skip a beat.

What's wrong with me?

"what happened to Yuu?" I ask

"diffrant room" she replies

Awakward silence.

"I am Sami" she tells me breaking the silence.

"I am Kenta" I tell her and she nods.

"I know, its on the clipbord" she replies.

"that's a cute name by the way" she adds and I blush.

"Do you beyblade" I ask out of the blue and she frezzes.

"I used to" she said with sad eyes.

"why not any more" I ask?

Sami sits down and takes a deep breath.

"When I was 3 and a half….."

**Flashback**

(Sami's POV)

I was battleing my my twin sister and I was quite good. We were head to head and just as my training bey was about to collide with my oppent, a third bey clashed in the way.

I looked up and saw a hooded dark figure and started trembleing. The figure ran to us and we ran in the opisite way. We reached the woods when my twin suddley stoped and looked back.

"our parents" she simpley said and I nodded. We darted to our house as fast as we could and opened the gates.

We ran in only to be greated by erie silence. That was weird. We searched all the room and no trace of them were found so we went to the porch.

There lay the blood coverd bodys of our parents. They were holding on to each other and a knife was stuck in to each thir backs.

It was too much for me. My eyes started to tear up and I broke down. My twin on the other hand was the stronger one so she didn't let her feelings show and instead stared at the sigth in disbelief. Our twin bond told me that she too was crying on the inside. I continued crying till I saw a glint of metal in each of our parent's hands. My twin noticed this too because she fixed her eye on my dad's hand.

My twin was always the briver of us two so she walked up to the bodies and pulled the pice of metal from my father's hand. I fallowed her example and did the same with my mother.

The second my hand toched the metal I felt some thing pass trough me. Its was a feeling of comfort and peace.

I looked at my hand and saw a snowwhite beyblade. Its had hints of silver and a desingh of a scorpion.

My twin looked at her own bey and hers was coal black. It also contained hints of silver and had a scorpion desinh on it.

We looked at each other and cluched our beys. We decided to leve. We packed our bags with our best items and left the house. We swore to return someday.

2 weeks later

We stayed at a hotel for the time being and won money from bey soon got really good at bladeing and it became our carrer. We did regular battles every week and finally the day came.

A tall stranger walked up to us and introduced himself as Doji. He was the head of the Dark Nebula and asked us to join.

My twin aggred right away, but I wasn't so shure. We kept argueing till we aggred that she would join and I would stay.

She was going to leve with doji the next day so we spent our last night together. Right brfore we went to bed we engraved something on each other's beys.

The next day I saw her leve our appertment with her black suitecase. This was it. I don't know when ill ever see her again or if ill ever see her again.

"good bye Sami" she wispred and tears slid down my face. That was the last day I saw my twin.

**End of Flashback**

"after that I gave up beybladeing because it reminded me too much of my twin" I finish my story.

I look at Kenta with sad eyes. He looks as if he is about to cry.

"whats your twin's name?" her asked me in a wisper.

"Simi" I reply

* * *

Me- wow that was a sad chapter.

Sami- wow it was anyway please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/**

**Me- I know I have like totally abandoned this story but fear no more because I am ready to write!**

**Kenta- that's great I really need to know what happens next.**

**Sami- me too.…blackstardragon2 does not own anything but the plot and her OCs**

**Me- hey you did the disclaimer without me asking/bribeing/threting/blackmailing you too.**

**Sami- I felt nice ok…..**

**Simi- are you shure we are like related?**

**Me- oh shut up you cant blame her for being nice!**

**Simi- just like I cant blame you for being a dimwit.**

**Me- I have another pineapple to shove up your ass if you don't shut up!**

**Simi- RAPE! (runs away)**

**Me- (smirks)**

Kenta's POV

After Sami left I keep thinking about her twin's name. I could have sworn I have herd of it somewhere. I just wish I knew were.

_Beyblade, Beyblade let it rip_

_Here Comes Here comes_

_Met-al Fus-ion_

My tougths were inturped by the familer tune of my ring tone. I glance arroud and pick up up my iPhone and answer it, not bothering to look at the user ID"

"HEY KENCHI!" shouted the voice on the other side.

Yuu….I knew it.

"hi Yuu" mumble

"GUESS WHAT" Yuu once again screamed in to the phone. Note to self. Get earplugs when talking to Yuu.

"your in the hospital?"

"NO….WELL YES BUT THAT'S NOT IT!"

"then what?"

"I MET A GIRL!"

My lips curve upwards in a smirk.

"a girl?"  
"YHEH SHE AWESOME. SHE IS LIKE A NURSE HERE AND HER NEAME IS SIMI"

I freaze.

"Si-mi" I stutter.

"YUP SHE HAS REALLY PALE SKIN AND SHARP VAMPIRE THEETH LIKE KYO-YO AND DARK CHOCOLATE HAIR AND MATCHING EYES AND WEARS ALL BLACK AN-"

"YUU!"

"yes?"

"find out all you can about her"

"WHY KENCHI…I'M NOT A STALKER"

"just do ok!"

"FINE"

"I'll call you back later"

"OK"

I toch the little end call button and sink back down in to my bed.

This might end well…..

The door opens.

Thinking its Sami I quickly strigten my self and try took look as cool as possible (wich is kinda hard considering that I am all fucked up in a hospital bed). I put on my best sexy face and speak.

"hey hottie" I say in my most sexy voice.

The visitor steps in to reval Ginga who was now blushing and sweatdropping beacus of my comment.

I slap my hand over my mouth and try to pretend I never said that.

Ginga also choses to ignore my comment as the blush fades from his cheeks.

"hey Kenta"

"hey Ginga, whats up?" I repley removeing my palms from my mouth.

"are you ok?"

"yheh don't worry about me…"

"um are you shure?"

"yheh"

"oh well did you hear, Yuu-"

"a girl?"

"yheh….how did you know?"

"magic" I reply sacraclsticly.

"REALLY? I WANT TO LEARN MAGIC. TEACH ME KENTA!"Ginga shouts in excitement.

I face palm.

"no stupid , he called me"

"oh…."

The door opens and thinking its another visitor I sloch back in my bed and pull the covers over me keeping a tiny hole to peek out from.

"um…..are you ok?" an angelic voice says.

I peek out the covers and see my beauty in white. I take am moment to put my 'sexy face' back on and emrge out of bed and stand up.

"hey" I once again say in a sexy voice.

Sami takes one look at me, turns bright red and turns around.

At first I think my sexyness overwhelmed her but I knew that cant be it when Ginga also turns around.

I feel a cool breze on my skin and I look down.

Good news and bad news.

Good news, I know why Sami is blushing. Bad news…I am butt naked. Not even a hospital gown.

Now its my turn blush as I spring back I to bed. I hide my face under the covers and pry this is all a bad dream.

"a-hem"

I peek out to see the kind (and still a bit red) face of Sami. She is holding up a bunch of hospital gowns all in various colors and desinghs in one hand and on the other was a breakfeast plate filled of many difftant foods.

After I accept the gowns and plate she leaves telling me to call her when I chose one and put in on.

"real smooth Kenta" Ginga mocks turning to face me after the door closes.

" shut up" I tell him and throw a sausage at him. It hits him in the nose and grease dribbles down.

"thanks" Ginga mumbles and starts eating the sausage.

I role my eyes and grab a waffle to shove down my thorth.

I finish my meal and Ginga hands me the stack of gowns. We go trough them one by one and we find every color shape and desingh possible.

Ginga tries to get to wear the blue one with white horses on it but I shake my head and finally decide on a yellow one with green beys on it.

I walk to the mini bath room on the side of the wall and slip the gown on. I walk out only to slip on some thing and land face first on the floor.

I rub my nose and look around and sees a glit of meatal.

I pick it up to find a white bey. I examine it for a moment and find words on the side of it.

_Sami Teal-You Know This Wont Be Easy But Never Forget Me- Simi_

I just realized 4 things.

This was Sami's Bey.

Simi was Sami's twin.

Yuu fell in love with Simi.

I fell in love with Sami.

**Me- so what did you think?**

**Sami- I think you should stop ending your storries in clifflys.**

**Me- you cant tell ME what to do!**

**Simi- my fist can!**

**Me- so can my pineapple**

**Simi- O.O (steps away)**

**Me- well I hope you liked this chapter and since I have even MORE storries now I am going to put antother pole on my profile asking what story I should update the most so please vote and REVIEW!**

**Simi- HA HA I HAVE THE PINEAPPLE NOW!**

**Me-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Dragon Out**

**PS. Do you like the title pic? i made it myself on microsoft paint!**


End file.
